What Wasn't on Camera
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: A series of long drabbles about the characters and what was not shown on camera on the show, requests are being taken.
1. Beth X Lindsay: Beauty

**What Wasn't on Camera.**

**Ok, so I have been wanting to do this idea for a while, but I just haven't had the time to start it, well its here now!**

**This story will be several chapters of 'Behind the Scenes' stories, like I'll be taking clips from the show and extending it to tell a story, for example, let's take the Total Drama Island episode 'Basic Straining' we barely got to see what Duncan was thinking and doing in the boathouse, what I'll do is take that clip and extend it to see what might have happened.**

**I also want you, the readers and reviewers to get involved, at the end there will be a small form that you can fill out to tell me what chapter to do next, there will be many and I'm and aiming to do a lot, however I can't do it alone!**

**Without further ado, let's bring forth my first 'what wasn't on camera' chapter, Beth and Lindsay during the episode 'Paintball Deer Hunters'.**

* * *

**Chapter One, Beauty.**

What is beauty? Was it something that you were blessed with? Something that was a way of living? Or was it more like being beautiful makes you that little bit better than someone that was considered as 'ugly' and that gives a pretty person the edge against you.

Most pretty girls can be bitches, they'll hurt you and make you feel small, they use their good looks to make you realize that you'll never be like them.

Beth seemed to think this every time Heather opened her mouth, Heather was beautiful, she had long mocha hair that shined, her piecing eyes were cold but yet they seemed to put a spell on you and needless to say she was blessed with a good body with curves in all the right places.

However, Heather's attitude was harsh, unnecessary and rude. Ever since she turned up on the island she would rip apart any person that went near her, Beth felt lucky when Heather started talking to her and when she told her that she was going to the final three, Beth felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world.

However, Heather started pushing her around, her and another girl, Lindsay. However, the two just stood for it; they couldn't do anything to stop her.

The power of beauty can be very strong.

This morning, the girls of the Screaming Gophers were awoken by the sound of a helicopter flying over their cabin; Beth awoke as soon as she heard a loud thud coming from Leshawna's bunk.

"Ooh!" Leshawna cried out, holding her head, "Ok, that dude is really starting to get on my last nerve".

Heather yawned loudly, "Whatever, he just loves ruining our mornings".

Before Beth could make an escape, Heather had spoken again, the power taking over, "Beth, Lindsay, go warm up the shower for me?"

Beth looked down at Lindsay who had just climbed out of her bed, "Now!" Heather said a little more forceful, "And remember-."

"Not to hot this time" Beth mumbled, she had heard this every morning ever since the show started, "I know".

Beth gave a long yawn and adjusted her head brace, then she jumped out of bed and took her clothes with her.

* * *

Lindsay was already out of the door and walking towards the showers, Beth couldn't help but watch her as she walked away, Mother Nature sure had been kind on Lindsay, she was gorgeous. She was a lot like Heather, curves in the right places, and a terrific body, but she had long blonde hair and her bright blue eyes looked warm and kind, even though she was beautiful, she was dumb as a post, clearly Mother Nature had not been kind about that.

Still Beth knew that she would die to be one of these girls, she didn't care if she was as mean as Heather, just as long as she looked like her, she didn't care if she was as stupid as Lindsay, just as long as she looked like her.

Beth's parents had always told her that she was beautiful, however as she grew older she begun to see what kind of beauty was accepted in this world, you had to be stunning to be accepted, she realized that when she first started high school, boys wouldn't go near her, girls would talk about the clothes that she wore behind her back, Beth begun to see that she clearly was not beautiful and she realized that there was no hope.

Instead of hoping that she would one day be pretty, she begun to wish.

* * *

Once in the bathroom, Beth had turned on the shower and was waiting for it to warm up; Lindsay was staring at her reflection in the mirror and was sorting out her hair.

Beth watched as she flicked back her silky blonde hair, it was so much better than Beth's mousy brown locks.

While flicking her hair Lindsay accidently knocked off Beth's glasses, without them Beth couldn't see a thing.

"Oh my Gosh, Bertha I'm so sorry!" Lindsay cried out, she picked up Beth's glasses and held them in the palm of her hand, "Don't worry I got your glasses here".

"Where?" Beth wailed, "I can't see anything!"

Beth opened her eyes wide, hoping that she could see at least her hand in front of her eyes, nothing.

Lindsay looked back into Beth's eyes and let out a gasp, "Oh my Gosh!"

"What?" Beth cried, beginning to panic, "Did you step on my glasses?"

"No, your eyes!"

"What about them?"

"They…they're so pretty" Lindsay cooed.

Beth's ears pricked up, "They're…what?"

"Pretty" Lindsay repeated, she pushed Beth's glasses back on her face and then gasped again.

"Oh my Gosh, they're even prettier with these on" Lindsay said admiring her eyes.

Now with her glasses back on, Beth could see again, she looked up at Lindsay who was smiling at her, she looked genuine and like she really meant what she had said.

Beth nervously poked her glasses, "You really mean it?"

"Totally!" Lindsay cried out, "They make your eyes really big and sparkly".

Beth was taken aback, never in her life had she heard something like that come from a girl like Lindsay, Beth looked back in the mirror and unhooked her head brace, after she laid it down in front of her she looked at her reflection and especially at her eyes. They were pretty; they were stunning in fact, well in her opinion anyway. But still Beth never realized those small little things were pretty.

Every time Beth used to look in a mirror and see her eyes, they just looked like small black dots, but now, they were a bright green and they shined like emeralds.

Beth sighed and looked back at Lindsay, "What's wrong?" Lindsay asked her.

"Nothing" Beth replied, "It's just no one has ever said something like that to me".

"Really?" Lindsay said a little shocked, "I always have people telling me that I'm pretty".

"That's because you are".

"So are you" Lindsay told her, this made Beth smile and Lindsay gasped again, "Did you know that your teeth are really straight?"

Beth ran her tongue along her teeth, "I guess they are, my braces did that for me".

Lindsay look confused, "Braces?"

"These" Beth said pointing to the metal on her teeth.

"Oh, I thought those were your teeth".

"No" Beth said.

But then she looked in the mirror again, and instead of seeing herself she saw a girl, she was different, she was pretty.

But the strange thing was that it was Beth, Beth was looking at her reflection and finally saw herself for what she was, her idea of pretty was looking attractive and being stunning, but it wasn't.

As dumb as she may look, Lindsay, somehow had managed to show Beth that beauty could be expressed in many ways. No one, in fact was ugly.

Beth suddenly found herself hugging Lindsay, she looked down at Beth confused, "What are you doing?"

"Thanking you".

Lindsay heard Beth's words and thought hard, "Thanking me?"

Beth nodded, "You're kind of strange" Lindsay said, "But I like you".

Then the two girls left the showers to get Heather, but Beth had learnt a valuable lesson, that even though she didn't feel pretty she was, no matter what anyone said about her.

The other thing was that the power of Beauty wasn't as strong as she thought, it was just fake. Maybe next time she saw Heather she would stand up to her.

Then again, maybe she just wasn't that brave. Just yet.

* * *

**Well that was the first chapter, one out of hopefully one hundred! Anyway, if you would like to send a request to me, fill out this form:**

**Characters: (This can be any character from the show, friends, couples and enemies are good!)**

**Episode: (You can choose any episode from TDI or TDA, just let me know what part of it you want me to write about!)**

**That's really it! Feedback is always nice, and if you have a request, please do let me know!**


	2. Owen X Gwen: Diaries and Cupcakes

**Right, sorry for not updating for a while but I've been so busy…and sick! That didn't help either, but here's new chapter for everyone.**

**Whenever I go to write a chapter for this story I go through a certain selection process to mix it up a little, I put down all my ideas and the ideas that you have sent in and I randomly select one, that way it's fair and different ideas from different people are chosen.**

**So the second chapter of 'What Wasn't on Camera' was inspired by Jason Kreuger Myers who sent in a review asking about what made Owen one of Gwen's five sane people in the last episode of Total Drama Island. So this one's for you Jason Kreuger Myers! I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Diaries and Cupcakes.**

'_I have had enough! That's it I've had it with this stupid camp'_ Gwen's pen furiously write in her diary, she was lying alone in her empty cabin on her bunk, outstretched lazily.

It had only been eight weeks, but if felt like eight very slow weeks, eight slow weeks where someone keeps on jabbing you with a pin, eight slow weeks where someone keeps on jabbing you with a pin _and_ squealing in your ear.

Gwen wrote down all these vents that were going through her mind, and built them up to be bigger every time.

Even though she was now the last girl on the island and had the entire cabin to herself, she could still pick out several things that annoyed her, the fact that Lindsay had left one shoe behind, just one shoe! Gwen was still trying to figure out how she managed to do that.

Next was the outside, there was a loud chirping noise outside from the birds, Gwen sighed and tried to cover up her ears to prevent her from hearing, but no luck, the bird got louder and more joined in, and then she heard something else, a laugh, Owen's annoying laugh.

Gwen tried so hard to ignore all this and she carried on writing in her diary.

'_I don't even think the money's worth it anymore, I've been here for eight weeks and I'm bored and want to leave'._

"You know what would make this day even better?" Gwen looked up, Owen was talking to himself? "Where's Chef's wonderful food?"

Gwen shook her head and carried on, _'As if my day wasn't bad enough I have an annoying idiot outside my cabin talking to himself…or the birds…to be honest I have no idea what he is doing'._

"I really could do with a cupcake right now, man those things are great!"

'_I swear the only sane person on this island this moment is only me…'_

"Chocolate cupcakes sure are the best!"

'_No one, I repeat no one…'_

"Mmm Chocolate!"

'_Is no longer…'_

"Chocolate and Marshmallows".

'_Sane!'_

"OWEN!" Gwen cried out from her cabin, after listening to Owen talking about food for five minutes she had taken enough…and she was now hungry.

Owen looked at her a little surprised, "Yeah?"

"Will you do me a favour and shut up!" Gwen snapped, "I am trying to look for a little peace and quiet and you're ruining it!"

Owen shifted a little, "Sorry, it's just such a beautiful day, you know when there's no clouds in the sky and the chirping birds just seem in enlighten the dark forest and life is just swell".

"Forgive me, but I can't see anything beautiful here! You know what? You stay here and I'll move" Gwen said grabbing her diary and running off.

Owen stood up, "Hey, where are you going?"

"Away" Gwen replied, "Away, anywhere where I don't have to listen to you appreciating how wonderful nature is".

Gwen stormed off, leaving Owen looking a little upset, "She'll come around" He told himself before sitting back down.

* * *

Gwen, meanwhile, was looking everywhere to find a decent place to relax, nearly everywhere was being watched by cameras, she just wanted a little place where she could relax, vent in her diary and then go to sleep.

But she couldn't, everywhere she went to was just a maddening shroud. It was annoying her, the confessional cam would just be a place where sad people would watch her vent in her diary, the cabin was occupied by Owen's nature appreciation and the mess hall was probably used up by Chef.

She looked around and saw a single cabin, once most of the campers had left they replaced the two bathrooms with just one, forcing Gwen to share with Owen, it wasn't nice but hey, it will do.

Gwen walked into the only cubicle and locked the door, then she sat down on the seat and begun to write.

'_Finally! Peace and quiet…I mean sure it stinks in here but still, at least it's quiet.'_

Gwen sighed and rocked her head back, she had been in here for a good five minutes and it had got her thinking, maybe she was a little too harsh on Owen, he had a good heart, he was just a little too much at times, still, it was a little bad of her to shout at him when he meant no harm.

She did know one thing though, she was leaving tomorrow, and every time she had been kicked, beaten, had the underwear ripped off and hit round the head with a ball could all be left behind.

She had to admit, she hadn't had one good day on this island, maybe a few nice moments, but they were all ruined by certain people.

'_Don't think about it'_ Gwen reminded herself, so much stuff had happened these past eight weeks that she would rather forget about.

Sighing she put her diary down on the floor and brought her knees up to her chest, she remained there in silence and she closed her eyes. For a bathroom, this was actually very peaceful, and once you got past the disgusting smell Gwen could relax.

"One more day" She whispered to herself, "Just stay sane for one more day".

She was beginning to relax when suddenly there was a knock on the door, Gwen's eyes snapped open and she sighed.

"What do you want?" She growled.

"Uh…Gwen it's me" A familiar voice rang out; it was Owen Gwen placed her legs back on the floor with scowl on her face.

"What is it Owen?"

"Well…you see you missed dinner and I didn't know where you went to instead of letting your food go to waste I decided to eat it" Owen explained sheepishly.

Gwen narrowed her eyebrows, "Gee, how thoughtful of you Owen".

"But now I really need to go to the bathroom and well, you're in the only cubicle that works" Owen said.

Gwen rolled her eyes and stood up, she unlocked the door and walked out of the stalls, as soon as she left Owen raced in crying out "Thank you, thank you".

Gwen left the bathroom and walked back to her cabin; she sat down on her bed and reached under her pillow, only to find nothing.

A race of panic ran through Gwen, she pulled her pillows out and threw them on the floor, desperately searching her bed for her one prized possession.

"My diary!" She cried out, "Where is it?"

Then it hit her, she had left her diary in the bathroom.

Before thinking again Gwen broke into a sprint and she dashed out of her cabin and towards the bathroom. So many things were running through her head as she ran.

"Oh no, what if Owen reads it? He'll know everything!" Gwen cried out as she reached the bathroom.

She ran towards Owen's cubicle and banged on the door, "OWEN! I left my diary in there I need it".

There was no reply, more panic went through Gwen, maybe he was reading it, he would know all her secrets.

Then to Gwen's relief, her diary was kicked out under the door, Gwen's eyes widened and she picked it up immediately.

"There you go!" Owen's cheery voice came out, "I thought it might have been important so I didn't read it".

A small smile spread on Gwen's face, she hugged her diary to her chest and went to leave.

"Thanks Owen, you're a cool guy" She said before walking out.

"No worries" Owen replied.

Gwen made her way back to her cabin, the sun had now set and she felt pretty tired, she knew that she had to get her sleep for tomorrow, so she tucked her diary safely under her pillow and went to sleep.

* * *

_Knock, Knock._

"It's too early" Gwen answered to the knock.

_Knock, Knock._

"Go away!" Gwen shouted angrily.

_Knock, Knock._

This was the last straw, Gwen shot up and out of bed, she stormed over towards her door and yanked it open.

"Chris I swear if that's you then-." Gwen stopped when she saw no one at her door.

Gwen looked around the empty ground and she shook her head, then she looked down at her feet and saw a small cupcake sitting on her step.

She eyed it nervously at picked it up, there was a pink card sticking out of the top with a heart on it, Gwen pulled it out and read it.

_Good luck today_

_Love Trent._

Gwen felt like she was going to faint, she hugged the card to her chest and bit her lip.

Everything that went wrong for her yesterday seemed to melt away, all because of that little cupcake.

Too occupied with the card, she didn't even notice Owen walking up the stairs to her. He gave her a big smile and waved at her.

"Morning Fellow Finalist!" Owen cried out with a happy laugh.

Gwen lowered her card and smiled at Owen, "Hey, what's up?"

Owen was about to answer her until he saw the cupcake in her hand, he froze, it had been so long since he had seen one, and a perfect one at that, it looked so chocolaty and moist and…delicious.

"That's a really good looking cupcake you got there" Owen murmured, "It's all chocolaty and gooey…"

Owen's mouth hung open as he gazed at the cupcake, Gwen couldn't help giving a little giggle, after Owen helped her out yesterday she decided to help him back.

She threw the cupcake into the air and it landed straight in Owen's mouth, "Knock yourself out" She said with a smile.

She turned on her heel to walk back into the cabin, as she left she could hear Owen's content groans behind her.

"Ohh yeah! That's a good cupcake!"

Gwen shook her head and closed her door, she made her way back to her bed and lied down on it, she pulled out her diary and started writing again…

'_Ok, I was in a pretty bad mood yesterday, and I vented some things in here that definitely should not be said, I'm not the only sane person on this island, Owen's there too, that big lump doesn't have a bad bone in his body'._

* * *

**A big thanks is in order for Jason Kreuger Myers for sending in that idea! I had fun with it! And as for everyone else, keep on sending in your ideas too, remember just fill out the form and send it in a review, as well as that, let me know what you all thought of this!**

* * *

**Characters: (This can be any character from the show, friends, couples and enemies are good!)**

**Episode: (You can choose any episode from TDI or TDA, just let me know what part of it you want me to write about!)**


	3. Gwen X Duncan: Starry Eyed

**Alright! I don't know about any of you but who watched the Total Drama Action Special episode? Wow! Haha didn't expect any of that, while I was watching I was making so many notes on what could be good chapters for this story, anyway, like I said before I chose this next chapter out of random and it is one of the ideas that I thought of.**

**This is taken from the second Aftermath episode, where the clip of Duncan and Gwen is shown standing on the bridge looking at the stars, I hope you all like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Starry Eyed.**

The peaceful night fell over the movie lot; lights were switched off all over the land making the night sky look brighter than normal. The silver stars shone out, dancing in the night sky.

Lying awake in her cabin, Gwen took a deep sigh, earlier Trent was voted off the lot, she didn't get to see it live, instead she got the unfortunate privilege from watching it from backstage.

She felt hideous, Trent looked so upset, he refused to leave until he got to say goodbye to her, he had to be taken out by Chef and as he left he was calling her name, praying that he would hear her.

Gwen felt guilty, she knew that she was the reason why Trent got voted off, she didn't want anyone to find out that he had been throwing challenges for her, still, he shouldn't have done it in the first place.

As Gwen watched Trent's limo drive away on camera she turned to Chris, he was smirking at her reaction to this, Gwen was close to tears.

"Did you call me in here just to make mew feel bad?" She asked bluntly.

Chris smiled, "Yes! Yes we did".

Gwen felt her heart drop, "Well…it worked" She sighed.

"Well then my work here is done!" Chris said, as he did the goodbye message he placed an arm around Gwen's shoulder, she felt sick, she kept her eyes on the floor hoping to feel the slightest bit better.

It didn't work very well.

As soon as the cameras were turned off, Gwen pushed Chris off and turned to him, "Why did you do that?"

Chris looked at her, "Do what?"

"That!" Snapped Gwen, "Isn't it glaringly obvious that I liked him, that made me feel sick".

"Oh really?" Chris said raising an eyebrow, "Could you say that again to the camera when it's on, that would be an interesting twist".

Gwen's eyes were burning with fire, she shoved Chris out of the way and stormed off towards her trailer, she burst in trying to hold back the tears.

Once she was close to her trailer she could hear voices, voices from the other team, Gwen got closer to realize it was Lindsay and Beth talking…about her.

"So Trent was voted off because he was helping Gwen?" Lindsay said.

"Yeah, he was throwing challenges to help her, I mean that's ridiculous, he needed to know where his loyalty lied" Beth replied.

"But what about Gwen?" Lindsay asked, "I mean will she get voted off for this?"

"I hope so" Beth said, "She deserves it".

Gwen's eyes widened, people wanted her off big time, she wasn't surprised if next elimination she got the boot.

She didn't care anymore about this stupid competition, it nearly corrupted her last time and this time it was proven no different.

Clearly the reality TV world did not agree with her and Trent.

* * *

Now Gwen lay awake in her cabin, she looked at her watch, it was 12:17, time seemed to slowly tick away, Gwen had been awake since she got into bed, there was only one thing on her mind, and that was Trent.

Fed up of this, she slowly climbed out of bed and got re-dressed and walked out of her cabin.

It was nice and warm so she wasn't cold at all however she felt like a cold hearted woman for everything that had happened.

Still, she looked up at the sky and couldn't help but smile, it was a nice starry night, normally she hated things like this but tonight it was nice, partly because she could make several dirty innuendos with the constellations.

She walked off towards the bridge close by, giggling at the stars above until she realized there was another voice close by, laughing too.

She looked at the bridge and saw someone on it, to her surprise it was Duncan.

Gwen was wary, but still she walked onto the bridge, Duncan heard her and turned around to see Gwen, he smirked at her as she stood next to him.

"Well, well it's the most hated person on the island!" Duncan said with a laugh.

"Shut it!" Gwen snapped.

"I'm joking" Duncan said, "I don't hate you".

"That makes one" Gwen said, "Oh well, I don't mind leaving, the Grips want me off, maybe I owe them something after today".

"No, you don't owe them anything" Duncan said, "It wasn't your choice for Trent to throw their challenge was it?"

Gwen thought about it, "No" she mumbled.

"Exactly, so why are you out here?" Duncan asked.

Gwen smiled, "I find constellations amusing, you can make dirty things out of some of them".

"I know!" Duncan said, "Like I saw one earlier that looked like two bunnies doing it!"

Gwen howled with laughter and the two both started pointing other stars out to each other.

* * *

A few hours later, Gwen noticed Duncan getting a little dazed by it, she chose to ignore it and to look at the stars some more.

"Is it just me or does that constellation look like Harold's pancake butt with his spaghetti legs attached" Gwen sniggered pointing to the stars above, "See?"

She looked over at Duncan who had a strange look on his face, it was like he was smitten about something, Gwen gave him a little shove to try and snap him out of it.

"I just gave you the perfect set up for a dig and you leave me hanging?" Gwen hissed, "What's you're damage?"

Duncan lazily closed his eyes and gave a sigh, "Do you think that Courtney might be looking at the stars now?"

Suddenly a huge rush filled Gwen's body, she felt like she was about to be sick, it wasn't a forced gag, she was generally repulsed by Duncan's comment, it was disgusting and mushy, everything she hated about love.

Still, she recovered by laughing and nudging him again, "Wow! Who knew you were such a sucker for the A-type" She sniggered.

Duncan immediately jumped up; "Whoa" She said pushing her back a little playfully, "You wanna make something of it?"

"You can do better than that!" Gwen heckled, Duncan threw his head back and laughed, until he moved forward and pushed Gwen again, they both went back a little too far however and both ended up on the floor, Gwen was on her back while Duncan was pretty much on top of her, their faces were inches away from each other.

Their laughing stopped, and they stared at each other, with serious expressions, something inside them bubbled nervously. Gwen's heart started racing while Duncan had a small bead of sweat running down is brow.

Maybe it was the stars that did it, but Duncan found himself lowering his face towards Gwen's and she found herself tilting her neck up, ready to kiss.

Sure enough the gap between them was closed, and the two started kissing, it was very passionate and heated. Like what a first kiss should be, and it was a different experience for them both. At this moment, neither Trent or Courtney could compare.

As the kiss heated up, Duncan found that his tongue was now exploring Gwen's mouth, and he felt pleasure filling his body, something that he never thought he would feel.

It was the same for Gwen; she was in a state of surrealism. And every care and worry she had seemed to disappear.

Soon the two pulled away and they both opened their eyes to look at one another, both breathing heavily they stared into each other's dark eyes for a few minutes.

It took a while for Duncan to realize what he had done, and when it sunk in he jumped off of Gwen quickly, and backed away from her. Gwen also sat up.

"God…" Duncan mumbled, "Oh God, are there any cameras around?"

Gwen shook her head, "no…I don't think so".

Duncan was shaking, "No…no that's still wrong, we kissed Gwen. I have Courtney, she'll rip my balls off is she sees this. And Trent-."

"We broke up" Gwen said quickly.

"Still…it's not right, screw this" Duncan snapped before running off as fast as he could.

Gwen froze, and for the second time that day, everything seemed to come crashing down around her.

* * *

Meanwhile, from a bush close by, hid a camera, it had caught everything, from Duncan on the bridge, to Gwen joining him, to the kiss and to now.

In the editing room, one person was watching everything, gawping at what Gwen was doing. That girl was Bridgette

"Oh…god Gwen" Bridgette gasped.

Bridgette quickly hurried over to the editing desk, she was taught how to work it the second she got her job on the Aftermath and she was not about to put her friend through something that could humiliate her.

Duncan she couldn't care less about, he got her voted off on Total Drama Island, but Gwen was her close friend, and stupid mistakes like this should be erased.

Bridgette typed a few things on the computer screen and got the kiss up, carefully she edited it to look like nothing had happened between them, they fell over and that was it.

She burned the evidence onto a disc and took it out, then she snapped it in half and threw it in the bin. She then pulled out several sheets of paper to cover it up.

Bridgette looked back at the screen to see Gwen, close to tears on the bridge.

"God, please Gwen" Pleaded Bridgette, "Don't do anything else stupid…please".

Bridgette wasn't sure if Gwen could hear her, but she hoped to God that she could, for her sake, for her heart's sake.

* * *

**So that was a little darker than the other two chapters, but hey that can't all be happy! I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**The form is below to submit your ideas!**

* * *

**Characters: (This can be any character from the show, friends, couples and enemies are good!)**

**Episode: (You can choose any episode from TDI or TDA, just let me know what part of it you want me to write about!)**


	4. Noah X Heather: Invisible Man

**First off I just want to say I have had really tough time with trying to write a new chapter for this story, basically my laptop got a virus on it with all my notes that you and I have created for this story, so I could no longer access that file, or many others, so I had to sit down and re-write every idea I had for this story which was a pain, not so much for your ideas because I can just check back your reviews for it, but with mine, I couldn't remember half the ideas I had, so I had to make new ones up.**

**Still, here we are, a Brand new chapter for you, this idea was pitched by aceman88, who suggested the idea of Noah asleep during 'The Big Sleep' and who was he thinking about when he was caught accidentally kissing Cody.**

**I was also asked to make sure that it was one of the girls that he was thinking of, even though I am a Noah/Cody I thought it would be a fun idea to change to something else, so I thought long and hard on which girl to use, and to be honest I didn't want to use someone too obvious, so that led me to this story, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Four, Invisible Man**

Twelve hours had passed, twelve hours since any of the campers had gotten sleep, it didn't help that everyone was still feeling sluggish after feeding themselves until they nearly burst with the feast that the camp provided, it was safe to say that everyone had regretted it now.

Noah was sitting on a tree stump feeling his eyes slowly drooping; he could have easily dozed off if it wasn't for Owen close by cheering himself on, until he promptly passed out being the first one to fall asleep.

'Kill me, kill me now' Noah thought miserably, all he wanted to do was sleep, but was it really worth it if he dozed off and lost for his teams? It wasn't that he was worried about; it was the money that was slowly sliding away from him.

The money that could buy him that perfect life, and possibly the perfect, prettiest girl he could imagine.

That girl was sitting just a little while away from him, her long legs crossed and she was sternly staring into nothingness, possibly trying to keep herself wide awake.

Noah wasn't sure if she had noticed that he was looking at her yet, then again, why would she look at him, everyone was invisible to her.

But that's what happens when you've got a high status above everyone, like Heather.

Noah only seemed to have eyes for her, ever since she arrived an automatically had power over everyone made him rendered him powerless against her.

Then came the teams, they were both put in the Screaming Gophers, and even then she took no notice in him, she was all for herself, but oddly enough, Noah loved it.

He wasn't too sure why but a woman that had an upper hand above everyone just seemed to entice him, no matter how hard, brutal or just downright mean that girl was, she was perfect.

Noah shook his head, as he had stated before, Heather didn't even know his existence on this camp site, let alone this world.

Turning around he saw several more campers asleep, most of them from the other team to his delight, Katie and Sadie had passed out leaning on each other's shoulders, Bridgette had dozed off and curled up in a ball on the ground, however from his team Izzy had nodded off and was drooling on the floor.

Noah tutted loudly he had expected that Izzy would be one of the last ones standing, not one of the first down! Watching Izzy sleep he couldn't help but feel sleepy himself.

He thought it through; the other team had three members down, while his team had two, if he fell asleep that would leave them drawn, but then again, the other team were one down after Ezekiel's departure yesterday.

It all seemed to make sense to him; they didn't need him to win, if anything he was just thinking strategically.

Resting his arm on the ground, his eyes slowly drooped until they were closed and tightly shut…

* * *

He could have sworn a good few hours had passed since he fell asleep, but thinking that he better check on the rest of the group to see who was winning he decided to open his eyes.

However, instead of seeing the familiar scene of the campsite, Noah came face to face with nothing but mist, coughing slightly as the fog ran down his open throat he stood up.

Nervously he scanned hi surroundings, maybe everyone fell asleep and he was dragged off by a bear or something, maybe he was dead?

Noah's fingers immediately ran to his pulse, thankfully it was there, but still it didn't explain where he was, the last thing he could remember was falling asleep, and then waking up in a strange place that didn't even feel real, what was the logical explanation to that?

Then it clicked in his head, he was still asleep, this was a dream! Of Course! How stupid to think that he as dead, when this was clearly the perfect surrounding for a dream.

Noah wanted to wake up now; he got back down on the floor and closed his eyes, hoping to get back to reality.

"Noah".

His eyes snapped open again; someone was calling him, but who? Noah had often dreamed about talking animals and plants in his dreams, was it just one of those again? They normally went away when he ignored them, so once again his eyes closed.

"Noah, wake up!"

The voice came again, realizing he couldn't ignore it any longer he got up again.

"Who is it?" He drawled nervously.

"Me".

"Well thanks!" Noah snapped sarcastically, "Who's me?"

"Me" Someone was walking out of the mist, and to Noah's surprise, he saw none other than Heather in front of him.

"Heather?" Noah gasped, a little surprised, "What are you doing in my dream?"

"I'm here to see you!" Heather announced.

Noah blinked, this was definitely a dream, normally he thought dreams were pointless and stupid but now, he never wanted to wake up, for once in her life she knew his name!

"Here to see me? Why?" Noah asked, "Are you asleep too?"

"No, not yet" Heather said, "Not many people are to be honest".

"Right…" Noah mumbled, "Sorry about that".

"It's not your fault!" Heather replied "You needed to sleep, that's fine with me".

Noah blinked again; this Heather was so different from the one he knew, Noah wasn't sure which one he preferred, evil or incredibly nice and a little annoying.

"Well, this has been nice but I need to wake up now, evil Heather's better than…this" He said turning his back on her.

"Excuse me?" Heather snapped, Noah spun round, "I took my time out to pop into your dream, jeez next time I won't bother freak, you know anyone would think that there lucky to have me in their dream!"

There it was, that power she had, Noah knew it was working because he could feel his legs running back towards her.

"No, no" He gabbled, "No I want you here, you're right I'm lucky!"

Heather rolled her eyes, "Whatever".

"So why are you here in the first place?" Noah asked, "If I'm such a freak then why are you here?"

Heather frowned slightly, "Ok, well, I won't let on to this but…I think you're kind of cute".

Noah's eyes lit up, had that perfect girl just said to him that he was cute? This was all too good to be true.

Then again, he did figure out it was a dream ages ago, so never mind!

"You…you think I'm cute?" Noah asked.

"Kind of" Heather replied, "I noticed it when I first saw you, but I didn't want to let on, I do have a reputation and you're not the kind of guy I'd normally go for".

Noah wasn't sure if this was a compliment or not, so he just decided to nod along.

"To be honest, all I really want from you…is a kiss" Heather whispered seductively.

Noah, nearly fell over in shock! A kiss? From him? No way! Now he knew he was in a dream, there was no way that Heather would want to kiss him, still he found himself taking several small steps towards her.

"Ok" He whispered, they were soon face to face, Noah stared into her brown eyes, he was shaking, he was inches away from the Queen Bee who wanted him, well there was no need to keep her waiting.

Noah sealed the gap between them, kissing her full on the mouth, his whole body trembled in pleasure as Heather let him kiss her deeper.

He clenched his hand, this was one the best things in the world the had ever experienced, a kiss from the most heavenly girl in the world, they pulled away after a while both taking deep breaths.

"Again" Heather said quickly, Noah looked up confused.

"What?

"Again…I want more!"

Noah didn't refuse this, he closed his eyes and kissed her again, however during the second kiss things started to change, Heather's warm lips started to go ice cold, it was like Noah's surroundings were changing.

Confused he slowly opened his eyes, only to be met with the glare of the morning sun, his lips were still going against Heather's cold lips…

Or so he thought…

Once Noah's eyes adjusted to the light around him, Heather's lips turned into an ear, and it didn't belong to Heather, Noah grimaced as he realized that Heather was on the other side of the camp and in front of him…was Cody!

"AHHHHH!"

The whole campsite came alive with two screams from the two guys, Noah and Cody both sat up, still screaming loudly, Noah jumped up as fast as he could and fled the site and ran towards the nearest bathroom.

* * *

"Oh God…Oh my God!"

Noah was beside himself, he was bent over a sink in the bathroom gagging and spitting in the sink, he had brushed his teeth several times but couldn't get the weird taste of ear wax out of his mouth.

He was pale white, Noah had just hoped that no one had seen, this could just between Cody and himself…and probably the millions of people that had just seen that kiss.

He just hoped Cody wasn't gay and had gotten some sort of pleasure out of this, he screamed when they sat up, but maybe that was screaming because Cody was surprised and happy?

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Cody walked in, "Hey…you ok?" He mumbled.

Noah backed away, "Cody I'm sorry" He said quickly "I was dreaming and sleeping and it didn't mean anything".

"Oh no worries" Cody said cupping his hands over the sink and filling it with water, once filled he splashed it over his ear, "I was asleep too, I thought it was Gwen".

Noah let out a sigh of relief; Cody was in love with Gwen, what a stroke of luck!

"Away I better go, Gwen won the challenge, I'll bet she'll be looking for someone to celebrate with!" Cody said hurrying out of the bathroom.

Noah rolled his eyes, "Or somewhere to sleep" He said, but no one heard but him.

Once out of the bathroom, Noah walked towards the cabin, he sat down on the steps; oddly enough he was too tired to sleep, so he sat on the steps with a book in front of him, hoping that something would make him sleepy enough.

Then he saw it, Heather walking towards him, he looked exhausted as she walked up the steps to her cabin.

Noah took this as a chance, he was going to talk to her, he opened up his mouth and closed his eyes.

"Hi Heather" He quickly said.

"Whatever" Heather snubbed him.

"Great job in the challenge" He said again.

Heather stopped and turned around, "Are you trying to hit on me? Ha! In you dreams!" she snapped before walking into her cabin.

Noah sighed, "You have no idea" He mumbled to himself.

* * *

**There we are! I hope you all like this, and remember, keep submitting those ideas, I need all the help I can get!**

**The form is below!**

**Characters: (This can be any character from the show, friends, couples and enemies are good!)**

**Episode: (You can choose any episode from TDI, TDA or TDWT just let me know what part of it you want me to write about**!)


	5. Duncan: Happy 'Nude' Year

**Alright! Sorry for not updating this in a while, but I've been busy with other stories!**

**However, I have always had this chapter planned, and despite not updating in a while I was always going to get this chapter up, why? Because it's New Years Themed!**

**Anyone that can tell where I'm going with this gets a brownie point!**

**This chapter was one of my ideas and I confess it wasn't chosen at random! Why? Because it suits with the time of the year.**

**Right, I'll begin!**

**On Cartoon Network, a special of Total Drama Island aired of the five finalists getting a video message from home, that meant that Duncan got one (See where I'm going with this now?)**

**So, it involves his parents sitting on their sofa telling Duncan how much they love him, despite the bad things he's done in life, including…a naked stunt on New Years Eve!**

**And that's what gave me this idea!**

**So, without further ado, I present the next chapter of 'What Wasn't on Camera', Happy 'Nude' Year!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Happy 'Nude' Year.**

"Duncan, are you sure you're going to go through with this?"

Duncan paused as he watched the crowds gathering in the City centre, getting ready to bring in the New Year, there were a lot of people there celebrating and drinking, building up their excitement, Duncan scowled at this site and turned to his friend.

"Yeah Charlie, I've been ready for this since the day I was born".

"Good…you're not going to pussy out right?"

Duncan scoffed loudly, "Hey, when have I ever backed out of anything?"

Charlie paused, "That's true".

Duncan looked back at the crowd, there were a lot of people there all getting ready for New Year, Duncan swallowed nervously, he loved New Year, it was just another excuse to break the law by under age drinking and destroying stuff, whenever the cops got involved he just had to plead his case by saying it was in the spirit of the New Year and with a lot of paper work and the occasional caution, he was let off.

But this year, this year was going to be explosive, and he wasn't talking about the fireworks.

He was going to cause uproar by doing what many people are not comfortable in doing…a streak across the centre when New Year hit.

Duncan looked back at his friends, right now he was hiding in a bush with three of his closest friends with several bottles of alcohol surrounding them, he grabbed a bottle of beer and popped the cap open with his teeth before taking a swig of it.

"This is going to be hilarious" Another boy, Mark, said, "Duncan, man I salute you for this".

Duncan smirked, "You're only praising me because you're to chicken to do this yourself".

Charlie sniggered, "I have to agree with that!"

Mark frowned, "Sorry, but…I'm not that comfortable with streaking in the city".

"Just because you have a tiny penis-."

"Shut up!"

Duncan laughed at his squabbling friends, then he turned back to the gathering crowds, in a few minutes none of them would know what hit them as Duncan would be running by, completely naked.

He had to admit he was a little nervous but then again, he wasn't ashamed of his body, he was pretty proud actually, he wasn't ugly, or morbidly obese, and he had to admit that his below region was pretty fantastic too.

He just hoped that there were some good looking girls out there to enjoy what he was about to do.

"And we are live in the City Centre getting ready for the New Year celebration here".

Duncan paused when he heard an unfamiliar voice talking very loudly in front of them, Duncan slowly peered over the bush and looked at who was making that noise and when he saw what it was he gulped.

It was the local TV crew making a news report on the New Years celebrations, if they stuck around long enough they were going to see something that wasn't child friendly.

He leant back down in the bush as he heard the female reporter carry on her report; he then looked at his friends who were also fearing for their friend.

"I think I need a shot of some sort" Duncan mumbled as he reached over and grabbed a vodka bottle and drunk some of it flat.

* * *

A good ten minutes had passed and time was ticking on, in exactly 30 seconds it was going to be the New Year, and Duncan was now lying in his boxers, slightly intoxicated waiting for the right moment.

"The New Year will be here soon and we are looking forward to seeing what display will be happening this year" They could hear the reporter blabbering away as she spoke to the camera.

"It's nearly here" Charlie said patting Duncan's bare shoulder, "Are you ready?"

Duncan nodded, while taking a very deep breath, "Yeah…I'm ready".

"Jeez…make this and you'll die a legend".

"I know".

Soon the countdown began, he could hear the crowds counting backward and his heart started beating.

"_TEN"._

Duncan took another swig of vodka, he was running on courage and booze.

"_NINE"._

"Don't forget your boxers" Charlie said to Duncan, "It's not going to be nude without them off".

"_EIGHT"._

"Don't worry I won't" Duncan said.

"_SEVEN"._

Duncan's heart was thumping loudly as he tugged at the elastic waist band of his boxers and started to lower them.

"_SIX"._

He pulled them off his waist and let them fall to the ground.

"_FIVE"._

"You'll need this" Charlie said placing a shiny pink and green party hat on his head.

"_FOUR"._

"Here I go Boys!" Duncan announced as he stood up, bearing all.

"_THREE"._

Duncan clambered over the push, wincing slightly as the branches made contact with his bare skin.

"_TWO"._

He broke into a run as he heard the calls from his friends behind him, a smirk spread across his face as he did so.

"_ONE"._

Screaming wildly, Duncan sprinted towards the crowd, waving madly.

"_HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_

"I THINK YOU MEAN, HAPPY 'NUDE' YEAR!" Duncan yelled loudly as he sprinted into the crowds.

There were horrified screams as Duncan chased the crowds around, tearing down the paper decorations as he went on his rampage.

Little did he knew that people were taking photos of him as he ran, however he was so smashed that he didn't care one bit, he danced in front of small old ladies who cried out in horror and tried to hide.

He tore through paper decorations that had been placed around the town and they coiled lovingly around his body as he ran, the female reporter looked horrified as the cameramen turned to film Duncan rather than her news report.

All the while, Duncan was in a state of bliss, hearing the terrified screams as he ruined the celebrations was like music to his ears, while he ran the only thing that was going through his head was not 'will I get arrested' or 'what will my parents say?' It was in fact…

"_How will I top next year?"_

In fact he felt incredibly glad when he felt four strong arms grabbing him and dragging him out of the crowds.

"Come on, Duncan!" An angry officer growled at him, "That's enough for tonight!"

"Come on, man!" Duncan protested, "It's 'Nude' Year! Streak with me!"

* * *

_Local boy ruins New Year's by Streaking._

Duncan's Father furrowed his brow as he read the headline of the local paper the next morning; sure enough his son was son the front cover with a party blower in his mouth, running through the streets, naked.

He sighed angrily and handed his wife the paper, "Look what he's done now!" he growled as his wife picked up the paper.

Her eyes widened as she saw her son on the front cover, she immediately read the article and sighed herself.

"Well…at least he's out of the City Hall Fountain" He mumbled to her husband with a gentle smile.

The only thing she received was an angry glare from her husband…

* * *

**Done! Sorry it's a little short, and bad…but it was always going to be short since it's a small idea, but hey ho! Let me know what you think!**

**Also, here is the form for submitting your own ideas!**

**Characters: (This can be any character from the show, friends, couples and enemies are good!)**

**Episode: (You can choose any episode from TDI, TDA or TDWT just let me know what part of it you want me to write about**!)


End file.
